


so so.

by boffy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I wrote this in Discord DMS and reformatted it, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), So are Techno Phil and kinda Dream, Wilbur is mentioned, this makes no sense but i just want to post somethin to get my motivation up, wilbur is dead btw lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boffy/pseuds/boffy
Summary: ranboo confronts tommy on wilbur but nothing good comes of it(drabble i wrote in discord dms at midnight that took me 20 mins max)
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	so so.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to start posting shit more often

"so," hes hesitant, as though his words will shatter tommy if he speaks them too loudly. he mumbles to himself under his breath, like speaking too loudly, brandishing his thoughts to tommy would feel too much like the blade that stabbed through the boys back so many times. tommy rolls his eyes, he has better things to do now than listen and watch ranboo pity both tommy and himself all day, and he starts to walk briskly away from the enderman. it takes tommy walking a few feet away, a few seconds in time, for ranboo to notice he's leaving. the enderman rushes to catch up with the boy, his lanky legs bringing him to a stop right in front of the smaller boy. 

"sorry sorry," tommy raises an eyebrow and ranboo winces under the scrutiny, "yeah so uh, so uh, hmm..." "spit it out bitch boy, i don't have all day!" ranboo catches himself in the stutter and shakes his head, brushing off the static in his mind. 

"so techno and phil wont tell me and, well, you know i wasn't here for most of this history stuff, but um i- i want to know how bad wilbur really was because no one's telling me what he did other blew up l'manburg and that can't be the full thing and i just-" ranboos realizes he's rambling now, and he runs a hand over the bridge of his nose, a memory loss headache beginning to form already. he glances down at tommy, and recoils at the sight. tommy looks a mess, nothing like he did mere moments beforehand with his sharp angles and angry words. ranboo wants to say he looks porcelain, like fine china, and he would be half true because tommy looks like a gust of wind could blow him over. with a face paler than usual and hands trembling and red, teary eyes, he looks like a rich victorian woman, clean, almost fancy, clothes and healthy looking but infected with consumption. ranboo doesn't think he's seen tommy this fragile, not even in exile, and curses himself for even mentioning the dead man.

tommy seems to read his thoughts then and there because he blinks back whatever tears had been forming in the moments that felt like hours that had passed. he waves ranboo off and chokes out some half assed answer, something like "he wasn't very pog, that's all" or "what's it to you ranboob" and runs to sam nook and the normalcy of the hotel construction site. ranboo wants to chase after him, but a hand on his shoulder brings him out of it. jack's behind him, and while the concern is obviously fake and the fact that when they pass tommy, jack glares with a firey and tightens his grip around his sword, ranboo is desperate for a sense of normal. for a sense of 'this isn't your fault', and if blaming tommy is the way to get that comfort, than ranboo will do it, and push the breakdown to the far corners of his mind and never linger on the fact that he might be forgetting something, or someone, important.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and bookmarks appreciated :D <3  
> follow me on follow me on [tumblr](https://puffychuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
